Walker
Walker is the primordial being of darkness, also known as Magi of Darkness, that holds a balance of power over the Earth together with its opposition, Magus of Light. He's responsible for creation of the talisman, that bounded the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to human vessels. Biography Early Life At the beginning of the creation, two magi were created, one of Light and one of darkness, that held a balance of power over the Earth together. By using their magic, the magi created the talisman, that bounded the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and trapped them inside human vessels and appointed a keeper to watch over these vessels, until the day they're released to wipe out humanity. Some time later, the Magus of Light turned on Walker, broke their deal to not decide human fate by themselves and tried to release the horsemen, believing the human race had become too wicked to live. Walker battles with Magus of Light, managing to destroy her body and trapping her soul in the bowels of the Earth. For the next two hundred years, Walker lives among humans, using Earth as his playground. Code 4-H During a daily meeting, Walker asks his secretary, Jennifer if everything is set up for the 2008 financial crash. Jennifer answers, that they are looking to pull the trigger in eighteen months. After the financial crisis begins, they will be able to buy up control of their target stocks at a median of twenty-five percent of their current price. She's then interrupted by another man, who tells Walker that code 4-H has happened in California, a small town called Ginsberg. He also adds, that he already prepped the plane for immediate take-off. After hearing this, Walker apologises and leaves the meeting, explaining that something has come up that need his attention. Traveling to Ginsberg Midway his flight, Walker is waken from his sleep by his flight attendee. He's informed that in ten minutes they will be touching down and his helicopter will be standing by him for his onward flight. She also adds, that the pilot noticed some unusual weather conditions in Ginsberg, that might delay his arrival there. This news concerns Walker. Eventually, Walker touches down on the airport and goes to his helicopter. The pilot tries to talk him out of flying it as freak weather is hanging over Ginsberg. The pilot's concern for his life touches Mr. Walker and he asks if he has any family and if he loves them. The pilot answers that he has a wife and two girls. Walker then suggests the pilot to go home, read a bedtime story with a happy ending for his girls and kiss them goodnight. After this, he then should make love to his wife as if this was the last time. Arriving to Ginsberg Minutes later, Walker reaches Ginsberg, but his helicopter is crashed by Jackie Estacado, believing him to the be here to release the horsemen from their human vessels and start an apocalypse. As the helicopter explodes, Walker walks out of the fire and asks which one of them ruined his suit. Jackie confronts Walker, planning to stop him from unleashing the armageddon. The bikers tell the magus to ignore Jackie and immediately release the four horsemen from their bodies. Walker then asks the bikers as where is the keeper. The bikers answer that he met with an accident. Jackie then interrupts their conversation and unleashes Darklings onto Walker. Walker isn't impressed with Jackie's powers and sends his Darklings to the void. With Jackie incapacitated, Walker asks the bikers about the whereabouts of the talisman. Bikers reveal to have brought to Ginsberg and Mick goes to get it for him. Meanwhile, concerned Keith questions Walker if they will die just like the past hosts of the horsemen. Walker answers, that the conquistadors served as vessels for centuries and the bikers should be fine. Michael Wells then quickly points out, that even if the bikers survive, the horsemen will destroy every living thing on Earth, including them. Walker reassures the bikers, that the horsemen won't harm their hosts and they will live a long life, as witness the destruction of the world. Battle with The Magus of Light Back at the saloon, as Mick retrieves the talisman from his bike, he notices a glowing woman walking towards them and warns the men of her arrival. Charlie figures that it must be the Magus of Light, who came here to stop them. Walker then takes the talisman and prepares to free the horsemen. Seeing this, Michael gets Jackie on his feet and tells him to delay Walker, until the Magus of Light comes here. As Jackie stands up, he senses Darklings still being alive and slowly sinking deeper into the void. He manages to call them back and the Darklings, now having absorbed the negative energy of the void, attack and overpower Walker. Walker yells at the bikers to stop the woman from touching the talisman, but without success. The Magus of Light tells the men to not listen to the Walker and he's bad influence. She then takes the talisman. Meanwhile, Jackie approaches the incapacitated Walker, telling him that he has failed and the horsemen will stay inside the bikers. Walker reiterates, that he never wanted to destroy this world as it served as playground for him. Micheal then realises the mistake they did as in the Bible, the Christ was the one to start the apocalypse. Walker explains, that two hundred years ago, the Magus of Light tried to set the horsemen free, because in her view, the humanity has become wicked. He tried to kill back then, but failed. For two centuries, the Magus of Light was trapped in the bowels of the Earth. Eventually she broke free and found a suitable body for her. Although the body was weak, it gave the magus enough time to reach Ginsberg and free the horsemen in order to cleanse the Earth. Walker confronts Magus of Light, telling her that she broke their deal and she had no right to decide the fate of the world. Magus of Light backfires, telling that Walker had no right to go among humans and pervert them with his evil. The light coming from Magus of Light, prevents both Jackie and Walker from stopping her. Michael then brings their attention to the four horsemen, slowly breaking out of their vessels. With all hope seemingly lost, Charlie, the vessel of Pestilence, approaches Magus of Light and releases a torrent of insects from his mouth into hers, stopping her from finishing the incantation. Both Jackie and Walker then team-up against the Magus of Light. Walker creates a sphere, which holds in all the light from the magus. As Charlie takes the talisman from her, the Magus of Light curses him, promising to feed his corpse to Pestilence. Jackie then creates a giant hole under her, forcing the magus fall deep underground. Walker quickly seals any cracks in the ground, trapping the Magus of Light once more. Aftermath Charlie then hands over the talisman to Walker. The other three bikers, aren't happy with this turn of events and Mick punches Charlie in the face. Walker then uses the talisman to trap the horsemen in their prisons of flesh and blood. With horsemen shutdown, Walker tells Jackie to bring up the human body of the Magus of Light as it couldn't survived being buried alive underground. Walker explains, that long ago he destroyed Magus of Light physical body, leaving her only as a wandering soul. Although she's still alive, it took the magus two hundred years to find a suitable body for her, so they have plenty of time to prepare for her return. Before leaving, Jackie asks Walker to wake up Charlie and he wants to have a word with him. After having their talk, Jackie decides to let Charlie free and put Pestilence into Lucio for his double-crossing. Walker then leaves Ginsberg, appointing Michael Wells as the new keeper to watch over the horsemen. Personality Walker is ever-scheming individual, that likes to meddle in people's lives and current affairs of the world. He believed Earth was his playground and would use superior ploys or ulterior designs to alter the life of humanity for his own gain or amusement. Walker plotted the financial crash of 2008 for only reason to buy up control of their target stocks for lower price. Because of this, Walker protected his "playground" from anyone who wanted to end it. When Magus of Light decided to wipe out the humanity with the help of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Walker battle her, managing to destroy her body and trap her soul. When she returned, Walker again, drop all his plans and immediately went to stop her. Walker is also somewhat overconfident and overestimates his enemies. When he faced Jackie, after Walker dispatches his Darklings and immobilizes him, he walks past him, believing him to be in no shape to hurt him. This lets Jackie to call back his Darklings from the void, now infused with negative energy, and overpower Walker. Although being manipulative, Walker he's not without compassion. When a pilot expresses his concern for Walker piloting a helicopter during a terrible storm, the magus notes this. He then suggests the pilot to go home and spend quality time with his family as if this was the last time. Powers & Abilities Powers * Void Magic: As a primordial being, representing darkness, Walker could use and manipulate powerful void magic. He was able to send Jackie's Darklings down into the void and cripple his powers. ** Darkness Sphere Creation: During the battle with the Magus of Light, Walker encased her in a giant sphere of darkness, that suppressed her light. * Immortality: As a primordial being, Walker is immortal and can't be killed or hurt through ordinary means. He also could live for hundreds of years, without aging a single day. Weaknesses * Void Magic: The only thing that can actually hurt or at the very least incapacitate Walker is his own void magic. Once the Darlings got infused with the negative energy of the void they were able to overpower Walker, something they couldn't do before. Trivia * Just like the Magus of Light bearing many similarities with the Angelus, Walker bears many similarities with the Darkness. Gallery Apol117.jpg|Walker's original form as described by the keeper. Apol92.jpg|Walker during a meeting. Apol90.jpg|Walker going to his helicopter. Apol106.jpg|Jackie crashing Walker's helicopter. Apol111.jpg|Walker enraged for crashing his helicopter and ruining his suit. Apol3.jpg|Walker facing-off against Jackie. Apol48.jpg|Walker attacked by Jackie's Darklings infused with negative energy of the void. Apol83.jpg|Charlie giving Walker the talisman. Apol85.jpg|Walker trapping the horsemen in their human vessels. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Creatures